The Stepford Children
by FashionistaMJ
Summary: In Stepford, Connecticut for summer vacation, Trent & Isabella uncover a secret conspiracy of parents brainwashing their children into being perfect robots. Slight crossover
1. Welcome to Stepford

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and/or anything relating to Stepford. This is my remix of Stepford. Power Rangers, after being own by Disney, is once again own by the original creator, Haim Saban. I do not own these original characters.**

As Anton was driving in his black Mercedes-Benz on a clear roadway, Trent was sitting in the front seat, looking bored as he was passing the sights as Isabella 'Is' was in the backseat, with her Ray-Ban aviators, chewing on gum as she was listening to MJ through her headphones.

As Trent was sighing, he has his hand on his cheek, "I don't get why we have to spend the summer here."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a new experience for the all of us."

"Well, did this "new experience" have to include flying over 2000 miles, half way across the country, from California to Connecticut, dad?" Is said after popping her gum. "No offense, but you know we could have gone somewhere else for summer vacation, like Europe or the West Indies Caribbean."

"This is only for the summer, Trent and Isabella. It's not like we're moving here."

"We might as well be, dad."

"I agree with Trent on this one and I repeat: I still prefer going somewhere else like Europe or the West Indies Caribbean; those kinds of places instead of some town in Connecticut for summer vacation."

He took a deep sigh, understanding his twin adoptive son and daughter's frustration with spending an entire summer vacation in an alien place they knew nothing about.

"Look, you two. I understand you don't want to spend an entire summer here, but I'm telling you, it's been fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"Whatever."

"Hopefully, Stepford would be a good vacation place for us."

"We seriously doubt that, dad." Trent muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. "We seriously doubt that." He sips on a dark pair of black Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses.

Finally reaching to a pathway where there is a guard gate entrance. Pulling up to the guard in his dark shades,

"Name, please?"

"Fernandez-Mercer."

"Welcome to Stepford."

"Thank you."

He opened the gates and entered into Stepford. As they are driving, all they could see are beautiful and green oak trees, blooming flowers, perfect and green mow lawns, big and opulent mansions and estate homes. Most of the houses had the classic columns; oozing with opulence and luxury. They finally stopped at a large white brick mansion with and there was a tall person in a suit, waiting to greet them on the clear porte-cochere.

"Hello and welcome to Stepford, Fernandez-Mercer family." Trent still had his arms crossed and had this look on his face, rolling his eyes, still unhappy with the fact that he and his sister was forced to spend the entire summer in a strange place he knew nothing about.

"I'm Grant Prescott. I believe we have spoke on the phone last week. I'm with Stepford Real Estate." Grant turns his attention to,

"I bet you're Trent."

"Well, of course."

Later, Grant turns his attention to,

"Isabella, you seem like a lovely girl."

"Well, duh." She said after popping her gum.

"Yes. Trent, Isabella, and I are excited to spend our summer vacation here."

Trent and Is rolled his eyes at their father's last comment. They seriously had their doubts about staying here for the summer.

"Well, come on in."

He invites them into the estate and the first thing they see is the grand foyer that is two stories high with a double staircase with black carpeting and black and white marble flooring. Passing by, the grand formal living room, which must be at least 50 feet, modern furniture, Mahogany millwork and matching flooring, hand-applied wall finishing, ceiling and cabinetry with exotic accents, fireplace, a grand piano and a crystal drop chandelier. They walked over to the sunroom and the kitchen and they were both big and grand.

"Well, after our conversation on the phone, this house just seemed perfect for your family. It is the largest and most expensive house in the community. The estate is over 70,000 square feet and 70 acres of land, a private lake that can be overlooked by the estate, three stories, two gardens, a koi pond with a waterfall, sport courts and a guest house, just in case you have any family visiting you."

"Great." Trent muttered, still unimpressed.

"Whatever." Is muttered, filing her nails.

Walking over to a white keypad on the wall,

"Did I mention its top of the line and that in every house in Stepford, is a smart house; we have an award-winning security system, which can control any part of the house and it has everything an American household should have in their homes. And there's a panic button in every room; all with a touch of a button."

"Great. Trent, Is, what do you think?"

Trent and Is just stood there with their arms folded and back against the wall, still not impressed or interested into saying anything.

He walks over to their side and tries to stroke their heads, but nudges his hand away. "So, what do you like to do, Trent? Is? Paint, dance, write, play an instrument?"

"Draw." He looks down at the floors. "I like to draw."

"And I like to…be not about school when it's summer."

"Trent and Is are not very…talkative…or outgoing. They're more…"

"Shy and quiet." He finished his sentence. "But that's okay. You'll have to excuse these two there, Grant. They're not looking forward into spending the summer here."

"Oh, really?" Chuckling, "Don't you worry there, children. Who knows? You might grow to like it here. By the end of the summer, you'll be begging to stay here." He gives them a Grinch-like smile.


	2. Long day in Stepford

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and/or anything relating to Stepford. This is my remix of Stepford. Power Rangers, after being own by Disney, is once again own by the original creator, Haim Saban. I do not own these original characters.**

Anton was already done with his work for the day. Instead, he went to his office and read for the next hour, but later stops and thinks about Trent for a second and decides to go check up on him. He peeks inside one of the rooms and finds Trent and Is mindlessly watching movies while eating popcorn on the couch.

It's already been two days since they've been here and they're watching movies instead of being in the sun? He just about had enough. Secretly feeling furious with Trent and Is endlessly watching movies all day, he walks up to his television set and turns off his TV, trying to get their attention.

"Hey!" Trent exclaimed. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Put the movies away. It's been two days since we got here and you two are watching movies?"

"Yeah. So?" Is turns on the TV again, only to have it turned off.

"Don't you want to go outside? Meet some new people?"

"No."

"Don't you want to call your friends?"

"No."

"Well, don't you at least have some homework to do?"

"No."

"What teacher gives out homework during summer vacation?"

"And even if we wanted to, why should we, dad?" Trent turns on the TV again, only to have it turned off by his father.

"It's summertime. You shouldn't be in here watching movies and TV all day."

"And why should we care?"

"Because I'm going to do this."

He walks over to his nightstand and grabs Trent's Game Boy Color, his bag of video games, video game console and controller and Is' music player and CDs causing Trent and Is to be angry about it.

"Hey! Those are my video games!"

"And those are my CDs."

"Here's the deal: go outside for one hour and you'll get them back tomorrow."

"What happens if we don't stay outside for an hour?"

"If you don't stay for an hour, you don't get them back for a whole week."

Trent and Is was not interested in being or caring about being outside, despite the fact that it's summer vacation. However, Trent wanted to get his video games and Is wanted to get her CDs back…

Trent and Is creeks the door open, takes a peek out the door, looked at both ends of the hallway and walks down the stairs. His father notices him as they walked in.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Yes, it was hard."

They both heard a car honk from outside of the estate. Anton peeks through the ivory curtains and sees a black luxury Jaguar car park right out. Getting up from the chocolate brown and cream-color leather chenille and leather sofa with matching ottomans,

"There's your ride." He tries to push Trent and Is out of the house, but quickly realized what was happening to them.

"Wait a minute, dad. Did you…?"

"Remember, one hour! Or you can stay out as long as you want to, just as long as you're back before dark. Bye!" He slams the door in their faces.

"I really hate him right now." Is muttered to Trent.

"Same here, sis."

Turning around with absolute dread written all over their faces, they sees a tall person with poised brown hair and in a suit and a girl and boy their age, in matching tennis clothes, smiling as she was sitting in the back sit.

"Hello, Trent and Isabella. This is my daughter and son, Jane and James Prescott."

"Nice to meet you, Trent and Isabella."

"This is going to be a long day." He said to Is.

"You said it, bro."

* * *

After being forced out of the house by their father, Trent and Is, settling at the back of the seat with Jane and James as their father is pointing out of the local sights of Stepford as they're driving, talking about the history of Stepford, not that Trent or Is really cared or seemed interested.

"The town is over 200 years old. It was founded by Woodrow and Gloria Stepford, who decided to made it home. There's no crime, poverty or problems; which makes Stepford Connecticut's perfect utopia and summer vacation spot."

Passing by, Trent and Is sees a place that looks completely different from all of the other places in Stepford. It was a Victorian-style mansion with a touch of a gothic architecture, wooden frames and columns.

"What's that building up on the hills?" Isabella asked.

"That's the Stepford Country Club. It's mainly where the adults get together, take a break and relax, do activities and they even have their business meetings there any day, including weekends.

"Where do the kids go during the day?"

"To the Simply Stepford Kids' Club."

* * *

Walking to the kids' club, all Trent and Is could see were kids his age dressed in clean-cut and polished style clothing. They thought to themselves, 'Whatever happened to wearing T-shirts and sweats?' They all had quality workout clothes.

They were all playing preppy sports like tennis, golf, squash, fencing, horseback riding, indoor field hockey and volleyball. There was even a ballet studio, yoga room and bomb shelter.

Walking into a room with them, where he sees children his age, wearing pastel colors preppy-styled tennis clothes, like light blue, green, yellow, pink and in prints like stripes, plaid, argyle and tennis shoes. Trent and Is had to ask them,

"Is this what you guys do…?"

"And wear while doing it?"

"Of course, Trent and Isabella. To play these sports, like tennis, we must follow the uniform of our activity. Do you honestly think that we would be dressed in T-shirts, hoodies, sweats and tracksuits, messy hair and look like a sweaty slob all day? I don't think so."

Trent looks down at his own clothes: white sweatshirt, sweatpants, and black Converse sneakers as did Is: black, pink and white tracksuit, pink Converse sneakers and her hair in a messy ponytail. Isabella was asking herself, 'Was she calling me out for wearing this?'

Jane and James grabs a racquet by the bins and begins to practice their serving at one of the tennis cages that was set up, swinging each ball that came her way. Trent and Isabella just stood there to the side with their arms crossed, feeling as if they were the 'odd ones out.'

"I need some fresh air." Trent said.

"I'm coming with you."

Even though they've only been in here for more than five minutes, they couldn't take it. They was ready than ever to go home and it's been only half an hour; they only has thirty minutes left until they has to go back home, but at this moment, they didn't care if their father took away his stuff; they just couldn't relate to anybody in this town.

Mercer was in the living room and read for the next hour on the black lounge chair in the living room. He had a hot cup of orange Darjeeling tea on the coffee table as the fire was glowing in the white custom-made fireplace mantel that came with the house.

He hears the front door and immediately thinks that it was,

"Trent. Isabella. You're right on time. So, how was it?"

"Stupid." They said to him, storming upstairs to their room.


	3. New Friends and Strange Behavior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and/or anything relating to Stepford. This is my remix of Stepford. Power Rangers, after being own by Disney, is once again own by the original creator, Haim Saban. I do not own these original characters.**

The next day, it was the anniversary of the Simply Stepford Kids' Club, meaning that all of the children of Stepford were there for the anniversary picnic/barbeque.

The driver pulls up to the side of and Trent and Is still didn't want to go to, even though it has been almost a few days since they got into town.

"Uh…I don't think I feel so good."

"Yeah. I don't think I feel so good either."

Again, Anton felt their forehead for a temperature and it was still normal, the same from when he checked his forehead this morning.

"You two feel fine. Look, I know you two don't want to go, but you'll have a good time. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

After watching their father drive away, they takes a relentless sigh and tries to enjoy themselves with the picnic by at least, trying out some of the food that was there. Walking over to the food stalls, where they sees typical picnic foods: different kinds of salads, all kinds of finger food, fresh fruit, vegetable crudités and so much more. Hopefully, they can stop pouting and start to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anton is driving through the Stepford Tennis Court, and noticing to his surprise that all the adults present are with their children - using them to get their balls. Each of them is immaculately dressed in their very best, including polo shirts, chinos, button-down Oxford cloth shirts and boat shoes.

He drives on and arrives at the Stepford Country Club, one of the few places in town with no children. There he finds a fleet of different luxury cars and bikes, all pure opulence and epitome of status, high living and affluence. There is even a black Jaguar, just casually parked. It is not even the closest to the building, but not by a long shot. He causally approaches, feeling a little over-awed, but a number of arms extrude from the doorway and welcome him in.

* * *

Back at the picnic/barbecue, seeing something interesting, they grabs a flag plastic plate and matching cup and each grabbed a taco, a slice of pizza, a fruit kebob and some lemonade. Grabbing a seat at one of the picnic table, before taking a bite, a voice said to them,

"You're not going to enjoy it."

Looking behind them was a girl with light brown skin, her black shoulder-length hair, takes off her black Locs sunglasses, revealing her olive eyes, and was wearing a flag tee with a flannel shirt, blue overalls, hoop earrings and black Addidas sneakers.

"Excuse me?"

"Believe me, you're not to enjoy it."

"Aw, come on. How bad can it be?" Trent takes a bite of his taco, but immediately spits it out in a napkin, given to him. Isabella takes a bite of her pizza, but immediately spits it back onto the plate. They both took a sip of lemonade, but spits it back into the cup, immediately taking a dislike in it.

"What's in this taco?"

"It's a tasteless filling instead of a usual delicious meat or tofu filling."

"What on bloody Earth is in this pizza? It taste like cheese and cardboard!"

"Soy flour."

"And the lemonade…?"

"Taste absolutely horrible."

"You so got that right." A boy with fair-skin and short black hair in a green T-shirt, blue cargo pants, red sneakers and takes off his black Locs sunglasses, revealing his green eyes. He has a plate of four slices of watermelon on his plate.

"When it comes to these kinds of events, especially for us kids, don't take anything expect the fruits, vegetables and water. On second thought, you might as well bring your food or eat before you go. Want some watermelon?" The girl takes one from his plate.

"Want some watermelon?"

"Sure." Trent and Is takes his offers and starts a conversation with them.

"So, are you two new in town?"

"We're just here for the summer."

The two of them look down at Trent clothes: white polo shirt, blues pants and Nikes and Is' clothes: a pink crop top, rouge-color high waisted jeans with a matching denim jacket and Nikes, before looking at each other.

"You don't look like them."

"Who?"

"The preppies of Stepford. The ones who wear sweaters sets, proper clothes, khaki, plaid. But don't worry, we're the only 'regular' kids in this community."

"So, what are your names?"

"Frankie Cook."

"Rika Nelson."

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer. My twin sister, Is, short for Isabella. So, tell me. Why does the food here taste so…?"

"Tasteless? Bland? All of the above? Most of the adults here are concern about what we put in our bodies, which I don't mind at times, but they take it _very_ seriously; a whole new level. They make sure the food here is healthy, including the desserts. I'm taking about nuts and beans, raw veggies and fruits, tofu, soy products, daily recommend six-to-eight glasses of water every day and sugar-free ice cream! Sugar-free ice cream! Last night for dessert, I had carrot cake…without the cake!"

"I know, right? I need to have my sugar rush once in a while. I am a kid."

"Excuse me, everyone." Jane and James Prescott, the kids Trent and Is might the other day, dressed in a yellow sundress, matching headband and flats and a rugby shirt, chinos and loafers for James, using a megaphone.

"Oh, great." Rika said in a dreaded and annoyed tone in her voice, "If it isn't the Prince & Princess of Stepford."

"My family and I would like to thank you for coming to the anniversary of the Simply Stepford Kids' Club. Now it's time to really have fun Stepford style!"

"Did they just say, 'Let's have fun Stepford style?' It's official."

"What's official?"

"I'm heading to the other direction."

"I don't blame you."

Soon after, all of the kids were dancing as if there was no tomorrow and the adults were chaperoning the kids, making sure no monkey business would be go down. Rika & Is laid down some MJ dance moves, impressing Trent and Frankie. Some of the adults' eyes were on the girls, but not in a good way.

Therefore, into the music, one of the girls became to get too carry away and appears to be stuck in a loop. As the music was dying down, she became to spins like a gyro-top, hands aloft. She spins faster and faster, then stops, falling to the ground with a large thump. She lowers her hands and falls over backwards onto the floor.

Lying down on the floor, both of her arms are over her neck, her eyes and shoulders continually twitch and blink repeatedly. All of the eyes were on her, gathering around her. Wondering to see what was going on, he politely moves into the crowd, but is blocked by some of the kids and adults.

Jane and James Prescott's father, Grant Prescott, passed through the crowd. All of the children allow him through and all of the adults pull back the children. Curious, Trent and Is only saw a tad bit of what was happening. Grant reaches down and grabs the girl by her arms, pulling it back in a gauche manner.

This completely shocked them, causing their brown eyes to pop out of their heads. They starts to think to themselves, _'Either we're seeing sparks coming out from her head or we're imaging things.'_

Soon after, the girl recovers and starts to feel better. Afterwards, they decided to put the music back on and all of the kids want back to dance floor, as if nothing has happened. Even though they went back on the dance floor, they was starting to get suspicious about what was going on.

* * *

Later that night…

Trent, dressed in a white shirt and black and white flannel pants, was drawing in his sketchbook while Is, dressed in a pink shirt and black and pink flannel pants, was reading a fashion magazine as she had her feet on the coffee table, and they both just had a bowl of oatmeal with bananas, almonds, peanuts and a spoonful of honey and glass of warm milk.

Noticing Mercer walking in the living room, Trent puts his sketchbook under one of the throw pillows as Is did with her fashion magazine and folded their arms. Wondering what they were doing,

"Hey. What are you two doing?"

"Drawing."

"Reading."

"So, how was it? The picnic, I mean?"

"Decent, despite the fact that the food was horrible, the lemonade tasted like vomit. But, during the picnic, something happened today." Is said.

"Yeah, some girl practically had a seizure on the dance floor and the adults just acted completely calm about it. Normally, the adults would be freaking out about it, but they were not. Something's not right, dad. All of the kids are just…so different."

"And just plain nuts!"

He took a deep sigh, understanding his adoptive son and daughter's frustration with spending an entire summer vacation in an alien place. He was secretly feeling furious with Trent and Is endlessly complaining about Stepford. Sitting down between them on the couch,

"Look, I understand that you two don't want to spend a summer here; I get that. But do you want why I decided to spend a summer out here?"

"To torture us?"

"Because you hate us?"

"No and definitely no. Because I felt that it's been a while since you two have been somewhere other than California. You two haven't been able to do that since your parents' death."

Trent and Is' birth parents, Federico Nicolas and Eliana Salma Fernandez, were killed in a cave-in as they were working aside with Mercer on a dig when he was eight during that summer. Anton took them in and gave them a completely new life. In addition, they even have both of their biological and adoptive surnames.

"Oh." After what their father told him, they just felt completely numb about it. "Well, you could have told us."

"I know, but you two were carping and carping for a very long time. But in the meantime, can you two at least try to fit in with some of the kids here?"

"I could do that."

"Same here."

"And fitting in with these other kids includes wearing what they were."

"Like what?"

"Polo shirts, oxfords, argyle sweaters, khakis…"

"Argyle sweaters?"

"Khakis?" Is asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you two want to fit in?"


	4. Fitting in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and/or anything relating to Stepford. This is my remix of Stepford. Power Rangers, after being own by Disney, is once again own by the original creator, Haim Saban. I do not own these original characters.**

The next morning after their father has left them alone in the house for a few hours, Frankie and Rika drop by to see Trent and Is, who is trying to fit in with some of the kids in Stepford.

They look at Trent and see him in a white polo shirt tucked in a pair of chinos, boat shoes and his hair was parted to the side and Isabella, dressed in a pink sweater set, dark khaki pants, loafers, her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a pearl necklace and earrings.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Can I be honest with you two?" Rika asked them, with her arms folded and with a blank face.

"Yes."

"You two look like you're going to a afternoon tea party."

"We know."

"Not to mention, having brunch with the ever-famous Kennedy family."

They invites them in and Rika and Frankie quickly took a sit on the couch.

"I know, you guys. I know. After what our father told us last night, I thought to be better to fit in than to cause trouble while we're vacationing."

"If you people need me, I'll in the kitchen." Rika gets up from the couch and went straight for the fridge.

"And that means looking like every other kid in Stepford?" Frankie asked, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"When you put it that way, yes."

"Hey, Trent, Is. Do you have anything in this kitchen that I can actually eat? Besides this nasty Stepford Snacks?" Rika said from the kitchen.

"My dad has some things to do before he goes grocery shopping later." Is answered her question.

Leaving the kitchen, "Man, I'm hungry." Rika said, holding her stomach. "I need real food in my body. If I don't eat something other than just nuts and beans, raw fruits and veggies, tofu, soy food and water, I'm…going to need therapy or maybe eat some of the furniture in this big house."

Frankie thought of a bright idea as he snapped his fingers and said,

"I have an idea: let's go to Steve's Snack Shop and grab some real food."

"Yes. Finally, someone's thinking."

"Steve's Snack Shop?"

"You'll see. Now can we please go before I start to eat the furniture in this house?"

"You two want to come with us? It's about five minutes away."

"Sure. Why not?" Trent and Is thought to themselves, 'I think I'll give Stepford a try and actually enjoy it.'

Walking into Steve's Snack Shop, they see a tall young man with brown hair, in a red apron, cleaning the counter tops before picking up his head and said,

"Rika! Frankie!"

"What's up, Steve!"

"How are some of my favorite customers? Who's are your new friends?"

"The name's Trent and Is, short for Isabella. We're here for the summer."

"How you doing, Trent and Is? Welcome to my snack shop; the to-go place in Stepford. Now, what can I get you guys?"

"The usual for me: pizza pretzel and a can of root beer." Rika said.

"I'll have cheese fries and chocolate milk."

"Excellent choice, Frankie." Steve turns his attention to Trent. "What about you, Trent and Is?"

"Do you have BLT sandwiches?"

"You know it, little dude and dudette! How would you two like your BLTs?"

"Toasted wheat bread, cucumbers and honey mustard instead of mayo. And we would like to have a can of Ginger Ale."

"I can do that and I'll be right in about five minutes."

Leaving the snack shop with their snacks and drinks, they run into Jane and James Prescott and a few of their friends, all equally dressed in clean preppy clothing. Frankie and Rika's faces immediately turned into annoyance.

"Hello, Trent. Isabella. Franklin. Erika."

"I prefer to be called Frankie."

"And I prefer Rika."

"You know you guys can also call me Is." Is made her point.

"Are you guys having pretzels, cheese fries and sandwiches?"

"Yeah. Are you guys?"

Jane and James scoffed at that idea. "Thank you, but no thank you. My friends and I are going to have fat-free, gluten-free, caffeine-free and sugar-free frozen yogurt and ice cream. Have a nice day." They walk into the shop. Trent, Is, Rika and Frankie all looked at each other.

"Is it me or did she said that they're going to have fat-free, gluten-free, caffeine-free and sugar-free frozen yogurt and ice cream?" Is asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, they did forget to mention it was 'taste-free.'"

They all laughed at what Trent's small joke before walking home. As they were walking back into Trent and Is' vacation house, they began a conversation.

"Finally! Some real food!" Rika said, slowly scuffing down her pizza pretzel. "Steve's food is so much better than the food that was at the picnic."

Once Rika mentioned the picnic, Trent and Is started to think about one of the girls that collapsed onto the floor. All over, they starts to think to himself, _'Either they were seeing sparks coming out from her head or he was imaging things.'_

"Hey. What happened to that girl from the picnic yesterday?"

"Who? Madison Townsend?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah." She said in a dread tone of voice. "My mother forced me to have a 'play-date' with her a couple of months ago, when Frankie sprained his ankle, when he completely useless to me."

"Like it's my fault I slip on some ice cubes and sprained it."

"It was totally your fault!"

Sooner than later, they began to have a small, but slightly-petty argument.

"Guys!"

"Sorry. Anyway, what about her?"

"Don't you think we should visit her?" Frankie, Is and Rika, mainly Rika and Is, looked at Trent as if he lost his mind and just went brain dead.

"You're kidding, right? If you're telling a joke, I'm not laughing." Rika had a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Thank you." Rika said after she agreed with me.

"I mean, why should we even visit her? She don't know us like that."

Trent, wanting to talk some sense into them, said in a determining voice,

"Come on, you guys. Just think about it for a second. Wouldn't you want to know what was going on with her and see how she's doing? I mean, if one of you passed out in front of everybody, wouldn't you want people to see how you were feeling?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"I'm just not interested nor do I care."

Rolling his eyes, "Well, you guys go home; I'm going to find her." Is stopped him, wanting him to think for a second and said,

"Do you even know where the girl lives?"

"Well, no. But do you guys know where she lives?"

They all looked at Rika. Taking a long and regretful sigh,

"I know where she lives."


	5. Mischievous Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and/or anything relating to Stepford. This is my remix of Stepford. Power Rangers, after being own by Disney, is once again own by the original creator, Haim Saban. I do not own these original characters.**

After Rika told them where she lived, they all followed her back to the suburban estate homes and came across at a large grey mansion with classic columns and green lawn. Frankie was not happy about this idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Frankie thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"We're about to trespass on other people's property."

"It's not trespassing if you don't get caught." Trent thought.

"Good point."

Heading to the backyard, they come across the patio courtyard deck and take a peek into through the glass patio doors.

"Look like there's nobody home." Rika has different thoughts about this and discovers that the patio door is open.

"We're going to trespass."

"Again, not trespassing if you don't get caught, even if the door was left unlocked for no apparent reason."

Going inside the house, they enter through the kitchen and into the large living room, which immediately made Rika uncomfortable.

"Ugh," Rika said. "The decorating in this house are killing me, especially the colors. I just can't stand the preppy décor. It's so…ugh."

"Let's worry about the ugly décor some other time, Rika." Is said, after nearly bumping herself into the wall and nearly made a sculpture fall to the ground.

Exiting the living room and into the grand foyer, they start to overhear voices from upstairs. Wanting to know what was going on,

"What are they…?"

"Just listen."

By the sound of their voices, it was a man in the room along with two female voices in the background

"Capital of Sri Lanka?"

"Sri Jayawardenapura-Kotte."

"Capital of the Netherlands?"

"Amsterdam."

"What are they practicing, country capitals?"

"By the sounds of it, yes."

"It's summer vacation, people." Rika said.

"Capital of Turkey?"

"Ankara."

"Madagascar?"

"Antananarivo."

"Final one, capital of North Korea?"

"Pyongyang." After they finally stopped talking, Rika said,

"I'm going up there."

"Why?" Frankie wondered.

"Because I want to."

Trying to stop her before she went up the stairs, they grabbed her by her arms and shirt and dragged her back to the living room in the corner, shushing each other to be quiet as they were trying to stop giggling and laughing.

"Madison, make us some popcorn."

"Yes, mother and father."

Madison leaves the room and as she is walking down the stairs, Rika, who was in the corner, along with Frankie, Trent and Is, notice a silver-color capsule-shaped remote controller on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" She said, picking it up.

"Rika, put it down." Is pleaded as she was trying to control herself from giggling.

"What? I can't see what it does? And why does it say 'Madison?'"

Pushing a button, as Madison was walking down the stairs, she stands in a statue-like position.

"Quitting playing with the buttons like it's a toy and let's go."

Pushing another button, Madison's arms are spread out in an awkward-like pose. As Rika was pressing other buttons, she walks back up the stairs in a reversed direction; literally walking backwards until she falls flat, with a large thump. Looking at each other with looks on their faces after hearing the thump, they finally leave the large house, having not to seen any of Madison's actions.


End file.
